


Change is Gonna Come

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's brother Gabriel dragged him out after a long two weeks post break-up and a stranger approaches him with an interesting invitation- an upstairs party with a male escort. Castiel meets Dean and the young man shows him how to let go and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Gonna Come

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY GISHWHES WEEK!
> 
> I've been gishing my ass off and took a break to write smut. Here ya go!

“I really just wanna go home, Gabe.”

“Shut up and have fun,” Gabriel shoved a red cup into Castiel’s hand and clapped his shoulder. “You have been a sad sack for the past two weeks and it’s time you loosened up a little.”

“Sad sack? I was dumped after 3 years,” Castiel tried to say over the loud rock music playing from the speakers next to him. Gabriel heard him, but gripped the back of his neck, leading him toward the group of people crowded around the couches in the large living room.

“Yeah, by a class-A mother fucker. Cas, you have the biggest fucking heart and you shove it into the wrong hands every fucking time,” Gabe slurred a little, prodding Castiel’s chest with his pointer finger. “Tonight, you are gonna let loose and just find a good fuck for the evening. No strings, no numbers…don’t even fucking learn his name-“

“Gabe, Jesus,” Castiel shrugged him off. “That’s not me, ok? Just…I need some air, ok?”

Castiel shoved past his brother toward the back door. He thought he would be OK to leave the house for a while after two weeks of trying to adjust to being alone, living with his brother after living with the man he had hoped he would marry one day. The cool night air hit his face and he took a deep breath, feeling like some of the ache in his head was clearing. He slumped down in the lawn chair by the door and sat his cup on the table, letting out the breath he had taken in and buried his head in his hands. The music became more distant as he let his mind wander toward Daniel and the look on his face when Castiel walked in the bedroom to find him buried deep in a 19 year old twink he had met at school. He didn’t fight or beg Castiel to wait and let him explain.

‘Well,’ he said breathlessly, the younger boy looking up at him with fear in his eyes. ‘You can stay or go.’

Castiel swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembered packing up his things the next day and feeling Daniel’s eyes on him

‘Are you gonna say something?’

‘Fuck you. How’s that?’ Castiel replied.

Daniel rolled his eyes. ‘If you had done that, none of this would have happened.’

Castiel chuckled, tears rolling down his face. ‘I loved you…I was gonna ask you to marry me…and you ended it because we hadn’t had sex in just a month? I have been working my ass off to finish school and I’m one semester away. You couldn’t bear with me for ONE semester!?’ Castiel tossed the DVD case he had in his hand at Daniel, feeling just a little bit better, but silently berating himself for missing.

‘It’s not just that, Cas, you’re boring! You never wanna do anything or go anywhere!’

Castiel couldn’t respond to that. They hadn’t been out in months and it was because of him. Daniel sighed and grabbed his jacket.

‘I’m done, Cas. Just…don’t be here when I get back.’

Castiel blinked away tears quickly and sat up, looking around the large backyard before him. Daniel was right. Gabriel was right. He needed to let go. 

“You’re Cas, right?” a southern drawl met his ears. He looked up and saw a tall guy with a beard smiling down at him.

“Um…yeah.”

“We got a special party goin’ on upstairs. Your brother said you would be…interested,” he flicked his eyes over Castiel quickly, obviously checking him out. Castiel stirred a little. 

“Um, no thanks, man, I’m not in the mood.”

“Gabe said you’d be hard to convince,” he traced a finger over Castiel’s jaw. Castiel swallowed hard, cursing his lap for responding. “We hired an escort…he’s pretty damn good. 

Free drinks, drugs, sex…Your brother said it’s been a while.”

Castiel looked back up at the guy, fighting with himself. The smart half of his brain was telling him to shove the guy off and escape out of the back gate, but he couldn’t deny the nagging in the other half of his brain telling him it was time to stop thinking for a while. Time to get a little wild.

“Fine.”

The man smiled and held out a hand. “Benny.”

Castiel took it and shook it, standing up when Benny pulled him to his feet. He tossed a glance at the beer on the table.

“Leave the horse piss. We got something much better upstairs.”

Benny led him through the raucous house party toward the stairs. Gabriel caught his eye and he threw him the dirtiest glare he could muster before his brother’s attention was pulled away by a busty blonde. 

Two flights of stairs and a closed door later found them in a very large open living area much like the one downstairs, though the people intermingling were in various states of undress, most of them shirtless and dancing to the club music drowning out the music downstairs. Men in tight underwear were walking around with trays of shots and little packets. A handsome man with hair about mid-neck was pressed against a younger looking boy, licking some powdery substance off his neck.

“Sammy,” Benny called, causing the man to turn around. “Where’s the private party at?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I think the last one took him into the bedroom. That was about an hour ago, though. You Cas?” he asked, looking Castiel up and down.

“How did I become so famous all of a sudden?” Castiel tried to joke, but his voice was betraying him by shaking.

Sam let out a little laugh. “You’re cute. Your brother is a good friend of ours. We heard about your break up…that’s rough, man.”

Castiel tried not to show he was upset that his brother was spreading his business. “Yeah…thanks.”

Benny handed him a shot of something that reminded him of syrup. “Jager. Just do it quick or you’ll gag.”

“I’ve said that before,” Sam smirked and winked.

“Go back to your coke or whatever,” Benny smacked Sam’s ass. Castiel took a steadying breath and shot the drink, feeling the thick liquid warming his throat and gut. Benny handed him another.

“One more then we’ll go. Can’t have you shit-faced and whiskey-dicked, can we?” Benny winked, tipping the glass back against Castiel’s lips. The intimacy of it made Castiel’s head swim and his lap stir again. He blamed it on the low tolerance he had for alcohol. Benny placed the shot glass on the table next to them and nodded toward a door across the room. “Come on.”

As they approached, the door opened, a dazed blonde man stumbling a little out of the door. 

“Alright, Cole?” Benny asked.

“Yea, I’m good,” he smirked, looking over at Castiel. “Don’t worry, he’s not tired out yet. That little firecracker could go all night.”

As Cole walked away, Benny slipped a condom into Castiel’s front jeans pocket. 

“Just relax, sweetheart,” Benny drawled. “Relax and have fun.”

Castiel watched Benny walk back over to the makeshift bar and sit beside one of the men who had been serving shots and gulped. His head was swimming from the Jager and though he was nervous, he felt a little less upset about Daniel and that was what he wanted. He reached for the knob and turned it, stepping into the dark bedroom. It had a few candles lit, making the room smell like cinnamon, which was nice. The room, however, was empty. Castiel took a couple of steps in and heard the bathroom door creak open. There, lit by the flickering candles, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of tight jeans and holding a hand towel. Castiel couldn’t tell what color his eyes were in the dim light, but they were intense and staring right at him.

“Hey, handsome,” he gave Castiel a sweet smile. Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but words were failing him as the flames danced and shaded his chiseled chest and abs. 

The young man placed the hand towel on the bed and walked over toward him, meeting him eye to eye.

“You seem nervous,” he said softly, his presence calming Castiel a bit.

“I’ve…never done this before. I mean, I’ve had sex before, just not-“

“With a prostitute?” the man quirked an eyebrow.

“Um…yeah,” Castiel let out a nervous laugh. The man laughed softly and reached down, taking Castiel’s hand gently. 

“We have an hour. Let me help you relax a little.”

The man pulled Castiel toward the bed and gently pushed him to sit. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Castiel,” he replied with an exhale. The man smiled.

“I’m Dean,” he climbed onto the bed and got behind Castiel, softly running his hands over Castiel’s broad shoulders. “You’re the first one I’ve told that, you know?”

“Is it your real name?” Castiel joked, relaxing into Dean’s touch as he started kneading at the knots in Castiel’s shoulders. 

“Surprisingly, yes,” Dean laughed. “I usually go by Hunter.”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “I like Dean better.”

“Me, too,” Dean leaned forward, his voice right against Castiel’s ear. “I like Castiel, too.”

“My family calls me Cas,” Castiel leaned back a little against Dean’s chest. 

“Hmm…Cas,” he purred. Castiel’s hands curled into fists at his side as Dean’s voice invaded his nerves. “That’s nice, too.”

Dean continued to knead at Castiel’s shoulders, his lips occasionally grazing his ear. He worked his way down to Castiel’s biceps, squeezing gently.

“You feel strong. Do you work out?”

“I run,” Castiel’s breath hitched a little. Dean smiled against his ear.

“I bet your legs are really strong, then,” he slid a hand around to Castiel’s thigh, nails scratching softly at the denim. Castiel couldn’t fight the tiny thrust forward of his hips.

“I bet you could pick me up and fuck me against the wall with no problem,” Dean said against his neck, placing a gentle kiss behind his ear.

“Whatever you want,” Castiel found himself saying. At that point, he was putty in Dean’s hands.

“Oh, no, Cas,” he smoothed his hand over his thigh, dangerously close to his groin. “This isn’t about me.”

Dean let him go and moved to the side of him, pushing him to lay back. He straddled Castiel’s thighs and leaned forward over him, his lips raking across his jaw. 

“Tell me what you want, Cas.”

Castiel fingers scratched at the denim at Dean’s hips. “You.”

Dean chuckled and lapped at Castiel’s ear. “You have me right here.”

“T-touch me,” he stammered. Dean leaned down and sucked at the soft spot beneath Castiel’s jaw, reaching down and palming at the bulge of his jeans. 

“Mmm, big boy,” Dean growled and sat up, pulling Castiel with him. He teased at the hem of Castiel’s t-shirt and Castiel raised his arms, letting Dean pull it off. Dean’s eyes traveled over the new expanse of skin before him before pushing him back down and laying open-mouthed kisses over his chest. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Dean mumbled against his skin. “Hope your boyfriend knows how lucky he is.”

Castiel sat up a little, causing Dean to stop and make a surprised face.

“Oh…sorry, I just… Most guys that come in here have boyfriends…”

“I don’t…I mean I did, but he and I split up,” Castiel divulged before he could stop himself. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Castiel said quickly. 

Dean noted the tone of hurt, giving him a little smile.

“Well, that guy is an idiot,” Dean leaned forward, resuming his position at Castiel’s chest. “He let a sweet, sexy man go. Now someone worthy of you can find you and take you home.”

Castiel didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the kindness the man was showing him, but he swallowed a lump in his throat, eyes starting water a little. He did his best to hide this, not wanting to be the tool who cried in front of the prostitute, but Dean must have sensed the hitch in his breath. Dean’s hands reached up and laced with Castiel’s, pushing them into the bed. Castiel was forced to look up into Dean’s intense gaze.

“It’s ok, angel,” he rested his forehead against Castiel’s. 

“God, I’m so sorry,” Castiel let out a wet chuckle. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“You’re hurting. I understand, trust me,” Dean’s thumb stroked Castiel’s, giving Castiel a warm feeling in his chest. “If you want to stop, I understand.”

“Please, don’t,” Castiel sighed, squeezing Dean’s hands. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes, seeming to be thinking something over in his mind. 

“Can I kiss you, Cas?” he asked softly. 

“Are you…allowed to do that?” Castiel asked. 

“Fuck it,” Dean sighed and leaned forward, lips pressing hard against Castiel’s. Castiel sighed and responded immediately, opening his mouth to accept Dean’s tongue laving to taste him. Dean tasted like mint toothpaste and whiskey and Castiel involuntarily rolled his hips up to meet Dean’s, who let out a soft whine into his mouth. Dean let Castiel’s hands go and slid back down, kissing down Castiel’s neck and chest, raking his nails down his sides. He reached down and unbuttoned Castiel’s jeans, easing them down just enough to pull his underwear down to his mid-thigh. 

“Wow, nice,” Dean sighed, kissing at the soft skin at the bend of Castiel’s groin. Castiel let out a sound and fought the urge to thrust up against the warmth of Dean’s chest. Dean’s tongue flicked under the head before taking him halfway in. 

“Fuck,” Castiel cursed, gripping the bed sheets. Dean slowly moved up and down, making swirling movements with his tongue. He reached up and grabbed Castiel’s hand and moved it to his hair.

“You can touch me, you know,” Dean said hoarsely before returning to his task. Castiel sank back into the sheets, hand now loosely curled in Dean’s hair. 

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll last if you keep doing that with your tongue,” he groaned. Dean hummed and gave a couple more bobs of his head before pulling off, slowly stroking his with his hand. Castiel’s resolve was crumbling and Dean chuckled.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“I’ve been busy,” Castiel replied. Dean moved his hand away and let him regain control. In the meantime, Dean pulled Castiel’s jeans the rest of the way off, leaving him naked. Dean climbed off the bed and stood at the side, unbuttoning his jeans slowly and keeping his eye on Castiel, who turned his head to watch Dean slip his hand into his underwear and wrap a hand around his cock.

“I don’t know what it is about you, Cas, but this is the most fun I’ve had tonight,” he smiled, biting his lip gently at a particularly good strong of his hand. “I really want you to bend me over show me what you’ve got. Will you?”

Castiel nodded, reaching down and giving himself a couple of gentle strokes. Dean quickly shed his jeans, his thick cock bouncing against his stomach as he climbed back onto the bed. He lay flat on his stomach next to Castiel, who turned on his side, running his hand up and down Dean’s smooth back, moving down to his ass. Dean leaned up and kissed him again, pushing his ass back against Castiel’s hand. 

“Lube?” Castiel mumbled against his lips.

“Table,” he replied. Castiel leaned over and got the small bottle, mostly used, but enough to do what he needed to. He coated two fingers and fit himself back against Dean’s side, slipping two fingers between Dean’s cheeks to massage his hole. It gave Castiel a small sense of relief to find that he seemed to be the first to fuck Dean that night. Dean whimpered and pressed back against Castiel’s hand, slipping one finger inside. He hissed against Castiel’s mouth, but pressed back further. Castiel moved slowly, letting Dean adjust before adding another. 

“You won’t break me, baby,” Dean breathed against Castiel’s lips. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Castiel replied. Dean’s eyes opened slowly, meeting Castiel’s. He smiled a little.

“See? You’re too sweet. I’ll be fine, baby. Go ahead.”

Castiel surged forward, kissing Dean again and removing his fingers. He rolled over, reaching for his jeans to retrieve the condom Benny had slipped him, now thanking God that the Southern stranger had found him on the back porch. He positioned himself behind Dean, who sat up on his knees in front of him. Castiel slicked himself up and leaned over Dean, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders as he slid in. A groan escaped his throat, tight heat squeezing him. 

“Fuck, you’re big,” Dean groaned, reaching back to grip Castiel’s thigh.

“Are you ok?”

Dean chuckled again. “Fuck me, big boy,” he pressed back, seating himself fully on Castiel’s lap. Castiel thrusted at a steady pace, just slow enough to make Dean feel the drag inside him. Dean was letting out a litany of beautiful sounds. 

“God, that feels so good, Cas,” he rolled his hips a little with Castiel’s movements, a cry escaping his lips.

“Fuck, right there, baby, harder,” he exclaimed and Castiel straightened up, gripping Dean’s chest and pulling him up and back against his chest. At this new angle, he was able to hit that sweet spot with every thrust. Dean threw his head back against Castiel’s shoulder, reaching up and gripping the back of Castiel’s hair. Castiel was lost by this point, head swimming with sensations. 

“You can let go, Cas, give me all you’ve got,” Dean growled in his ear. 

Castiel groaned and wrapped an arm around Dean’s chest, bucking his hips upward harder and faster. He felt sweat beading between them. Castiel felt the heat building up in his gut and reached down to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts. Dean’s little ‘uh’s’ became breathier and longer.

“C-cas, I’m-“

“Me too,” Castiel moaned against his neck, grazing his teeth against the soft spot behind his ear. Dean tensed, hand gripping hard at the back of Castiel’s head and he came in ropes over Castiel’s hand and his abdomen, ass clenching around Castiel. He slowed a little, not wanting to cause Dean any pain.

“No you don’t,” Dean growled and gripped Castiel’s thigh. “Come on, baby boy, fuck my ass.”

Castiel groaned and after a few more hard thrusts, he came with a subdued shout against Dean’s shoulder, thighs shaking from the intensity. He stilled, arm still tensed around Dean’s chest and breaths coming in pants against the back of Dean’s neck. 

“You’re shaking,” Dean’s voice broke through the pounding in his ears. “Are you ok?”

Castiel let out a breathy laugh. “Actually…better than I’ve been in a long time.”

He felt Dean’s fingers scratching at the back of his head gently. Dean slid off his lap and turned to him, rolling the condom off and pulling him to lay down on the bed. Dean fit himself against Castiel’s side, draping an arm over his heaving stomach.

“Feel any better?” he asked. Castiel gave a lazy smile.

“Yeah…I actually do. I guess I should buy that Benny guy a fruit basket.”

Dean let out a laugh. “He’d prefer a male stripper and a bottle of Jack, actually.”

“You know Benny?” Castiel asked, turning to Dean.

“We’re best friends. I met him through my brother, Sam. They dated for a while.”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide. “The guy snorting coke off the pledges outside is your brother?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Younger brother. He usually doesn’t do shit like that, but I was…working tonight and he got away with it this time. I’ll kick his ass later.”

They lay there for a moment, the muted music outside starting to filter through the door.

“I’m pretty sure our hour is up,” Castiel said, his disappointment not well-hidden in his voice. Dean sat up on his elbow, meeting Castiel’s gaze.

“I don’t want it to be.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “You…don’t?”

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Man, I don’t deserve someone like you, but…I don’t know there’s something about you that’s just…”

Castiel gripped the back of Dean’s neck, kissing him passionately. Dean sighed and sunk into it. After a moment, Castiel pulled away slowly. 

“I don’t want it to be over, either.”

Dean gave him a nervous smile. “Ok.”

Ten minutes later, Dean and Castiel left the room after getting dressed and blowing out the candles in the room. Dean slipped his hand in Castiel’s and led him through the crowd of drunk, half-naked men.

“Deano, you heading out? It’s not even midnight yet,” Benny called at him, slurring a little. Dean reached into his pocket, handing him some money. 

“This oughta cover the last two hours you payed me for. I found something better to do,” he nodded toward Castiel. Benny glanced down at their joined hands and clapped Dean’s shoulder.

“Have fun, brother. Treat him right,” Benny pointed at Castiel. “That man is a gem.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. As they shared stories over coffee until the wee hours of the morning, Castiel couldn’t help but think that from now on, he was definitely going to take more risks.


End file.
